A bruise for a kiss
by Sparklyblonde118
Summary: Tim's relationship with Dick isn't going well. Dick beats him all the time. Will it finally come to an end? *basically slash*


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story.**  
**Pairing: Dick Grayson x Tim Drake.**  
**A/N I actually don't know where this came from. I know Dick isn't really the type to go beating up his partner; besides I love Tim too much to hurt him in my stories haha**

Tim's pov:

A bruise for a kiss.

"Stop crying you little bitch!"  
I was curled up in a ball, my eyes leaking. I was covered in bruises. My boyfriend Dick and I, were in a bad condition. "I said, stop crying!"  
A fist hit me in the side, causing me to whimper. I knew the only thing to do was to stop crying. This pleased him a lot.  
"I'm...I'm sorry Dick...it won't happen again..."  
"Good boy Tim. Now, Bruce wants me to help him with something. I'll be back around 5"  
He walked out.

I slowly got to my feet and inspected my new bruises. I looked at the clock, 10:00am. He'd be gone for 7 hours. I went into my bedroom, and pulled out my laptop. While it was loading, I looked round at all the pictures of me and Dick. Back before he turned abusive, before something inside him snapped.  
I didn't like the new one, I still loved him though. When logged in, my friend Raven Skype called me. I answered.  
"Hey Tim. How are... WHAT THE FUCK HAS HE DONE TO YOU?!"  
The anger in her voice was loud and clear. Raven was the only one to know about the beatings and emotional abuse. I knew very well that she wanted to tell Bruce about it, but I forbade it.  
"It's nothing, really. Its only minor, besides; I deserved it"  
Raven's eyes flashed with anger.  
"No Tim, you don't deserve it. He's making you believe that you do!"  
"Raven, it's fine. Look, I have to go, Dick's gonna be home soon. Don't look at me like that! Dont worry about me, I'm fine. Bye!"  
I ended the call. The last thing I needed was Raven telling about this. I laid back on my bed, thinking back to a time when there was no beatings or emotional abuse. My thoughts dwelled back to when I first told him about my feelings...  
*Flashback*  
"Um, Dick, can I talk to you?"  
Dick turned around to face me.  
"Sure Timbo"  
Here it goes.  
"Look, for a while now. I've had feels for you... Dick I... I love you..."  
There was a silence. Then suddenly I was brought into an embrace "I love you too Tim"  
*end flashback*  
I smiled slowly at the memory. Whatever had happened to him now, I'll always love him. After a while, I got up, put my laptop away and headed to the living room to watch TV for a while. There was pretty much nothing on so I decided to watch Jeremy Kyle to pass the time.

*An hour later*

There was nothing on. The phone suddenly started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Tim. It's Dick. Just calling to say I'll be home at 2 instead. Bye"  
"bye"  
'love you too' I thought to myself...I sighed and just curled up on the sofa instead. A few minutes later I started to cry.  
"He's never gonna change back, never! I love him too much, but now he's just a twat to me..."  
I wiped my eyes and curled up on the sofa. Eventually I fell asleep.

*3 1/2 hours later*

"Tim, I'm home"  
Dick's voice ran through me. No matter how much I loved him, he still terrified me.  
"Good, I'm glad"  
He sat next to me and we watched Tv for a while. My phone suddenly started ringing, it was a call from Raven. I must have accidentally answered it. I felt Dick stiffen next to me.  
"Who's that from Tim?"  
His glare was filled with a lot of anger.  
"Raven..."  
He leaned over me then, anger in his eyes.  
"Who's Raven? Are you cheating on me Tim?!"  
What made it even more terrifying was that his voice was really calm, yet his eyes filled with anger and hate.  
"No! I'd never cheat on you Dick! Raven's my best friend, that's all she is!"  
He threw me to the floor. There was a bone crunching sound.  
"Friend? You're not allowed friends Tim. I'll have to teach you a lesson"  
So he beat me to a bloody pulp. I'm not lying to you when I say that there was blood stains all over the carpet. While I was laid shaking on the floor, Dick grabbed my phone and put it on speaker.  
"Right, I don't know who you are, but you're never to contact Tim again"  
Raven laughed.  
"At least I'm there for him! You just beat him! Well too late, you've had your chance. I'm telling Bruce!"  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Watch me!"  
She hung up. Dick walked past me. I eventually got myself up, pain rippling through me like a bullet. The phone started ringing, I limped over to it and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Tim, it's Bruce. Raven told me everything. I'll be there in ten minutes"  
The line went dead. No, he couldn't...

You know how time goes faster when you don't want something to happen? Well that's true. Bruce, Barbra and Alfred showed came around. I opened the door. Bruce gasped, Barbara screamed and Alfred moaned.  
"Tim, did he do this?"Bruce waited for an answer.  
"Yeah..."  
They went in and told me to stay in the living room. They went to speak to Dick in private. I heard a lot of muffled shouting. I didn't like it. My family and boyfriend arguing? I couldn't take it. So i out my headphones in and listened to Bullet for my valentine. After a while, they all came into the room.  
"Now Tim, I want you to explain to Dick how you're feeling about all this"  
I took a deep breath. It was now or never to tell him.  
"Dick, you've changed. When I started to love you, you were the happiest guy I've ever met and you made me so happy. No you're abusive. You just hurt me, physically and emotionally. I don't like it, I want the boy I fell in love with back..."  
He looked at me differently, not like he was gonna beat the shit outta me, but like he realized something. I saw him look at a picture of us two, smiling and laughing at the camera. He looked at the happy, bruise free me, then looked at the sad, abused me.  
"Tim...I'm...I'm so sorry! I never stopped loving you. Every time you cried or whimpered because of what I did to you, it broke me. I didn't show it, but I really cared. I cried every night... Can you ever forgive me?"  
I looked around at first, not meeting his gaze. Then I looked him right in the eyes.  
"Yes, but don't ever do it again, or I will leave you. I don't want to leave you. I love you too much"  
"I won't. I love you too"  
Since then, I've been able to talk to Raven and have friends; I'm happy; and I'm being free. Life was turning out great!


End file.
